Handheld devices, such as remote controllers, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and cellular phones, have become increasingly popular as technology has advanced. Most of these handheld devices can be held and operated in one hand, or held in one hand and operated with the other hand.
Many users of handheld devices prefer to grip the device by its sides using their fingers or to cradle the device in the palm of their hand. Most handheld devices are designed and formed best for use while either gripped by the sides or cradled in the palm of the hand, but are not formed best for use both ways. For example, PDAs, which are generally rectangular with concave sides, may be gripped easily by the sides. However, a PDA having convex sides may be better fitted to the palm of the hand for a user preferring to operate the device cradled in the palm of the hand. The same situation may apply to other handheld devices, in that the handheld device may be better configured for a handheld use not preferable to the user of the device.